


Secrets et mensonges

by orphan_account



Series: Miscellanes [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rien de tel que les mensonges les plus odieux pour dissimuler vérités et cadavres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets et mensonges

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : 1977
> 
> Écrit pour la communauté "31 jours"  
> Thème : 3 avril – Absence

Les rumeurs les plus extravagantes avaient fini par se répandre tout au long des trois années écoulées. Saga n'en avait fait taire aucune, considérant que rien ne déguisait mieux la vérité que les mensonges les plus ostentatoires. Et de fait, personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude quels événements avaient conduit à la disparition de l'hôte de la déesse, du Sagittaire et du Gémeau. Toute l'histoire, depuis ses prémices, n'avait été qu'un gigantesque coup de dés contre le destin, un bluff irrésistible dont il ne savait toujours pas s'il se révélerait payant en fin de compte, et si la conclusion se montrerait à la hauteur des sacrifices auxquels il avait consenti.

Dès le départ, il avait su que les gens parleraient, et que malgré le pouvoir nouveau concentré entre ses mains, il ne pourrait lier toutes les langues ni empêcher les oreilles de recueillir avec complaisance les bruits de couloir. Ce ne seraient d'abord que des chuchotements surpris, des commérages futiles répandus par les serviteurs et les gardes du palais. Mais très bientôt les chevaliers y prêteraient attention, nourrissant et gonflant la rumeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclatât au grand jour.

S'il ne pouvait les faire taire, alors il se servirait d'eux, et tisserait par leurs paroles à son encontre un manteau dans lequel il s'envelopperait pour mieux se dissimuler.

Il y avait d'abord eu ceux qui avaient prêté foi à la trahison d'Aiolos, nonobstant l'attitude de l'adolescent qui avait toujours prouvé sa fidélité envers le Sanctuaire. Qu'il avait été douloureux de voir son souvenir terni, sa tombe profanée, son petit frère insulté… ! Les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées sous le masque popal, il avait cependant laissé faire. Car plus dangereux encore étaient les murmures qui bruissaient derrière son dos, et qui suggéraient que le Sagittaire, en s'enfuyant avec le bébé, n'avait voulu rien d'autre que protéger celui-ci contre une obscure menace. Ces bruits-là s'étaient faits rares avec le temps, mais il devinait que quelques uns parmi les Saints n'avaient pas renié la confiance qu'ils avaient jadis placée sur les épaules d'Aiolos.

D'autres encore avaient affirmé que le Sagittaire n'était pas réellement mort et que le cercueil qui gisait dans le cimetière ne renfermait aucun cadavre. Il se pouvait qu'il fût parvenu à s'échapper avec le bébé, et sans doute que le Gémeau n'avait pas été étranger à sa réussite ; n'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs amis du monde, tous les deux ? Ou alors, peut-être avait-il découvert que le nourrisson n'était pas la réincarnation d'Athéna, que c'était un mirage créé de toutes pièces par le vieux Pope avide de conserver le pouvoir au-delà de son temps imparti. Peut-être en avait-il fait part au Gémeau, et ensuite, ayant confronté Shion face à ses mensonges supposés, avaient-ils subi de manière tragique et fatale le châtiment de ce dernier. Cela n'expliquait certes pas la disparition de l'enfant, mais les motivations des partisans de cette thèse ne s'embarrassaient guère de vraisemblance.

Avec une discrétion qu'il avait appris à parfaire au cours de son jeune règne, il s'était empressé d'attiser les rumeurs concernant l'absence du chevalier des Gémeaux dans sa Maison. Car c'était là aussi un mystère auquel il fallait accorder une réponse plausible. Il aurait été folie de vouloir maintenir les apparences en cherchant à occuper le palais, et dans le même temps parcourir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit les Escaliers sacrés pour prouver qu'il résidait toujours dans le troisième temple. Aucun des membres de la garde dorée n'aurait été dupe d'un stratagème aussi grossier.

Il avait alors produit un ordre officiel, dans lequel il était écrit que le Saint des Gémeaux avait quitté le Domaine sacré pour parcourir le monde à la recherche de l'armure du Sagittaire, disparue en même temps que son porteur. Plus officieusement, il rechercherait la moindre trace du bébé volatilisé, sans toutefois l'affirmer ouvertement. Ce n'était encore qu'un pressentiment obscur, mais il soupçonnait que l'enfant était toujours vivant, mis en sécurité par Aiolos, peut-être auprès d'amis dont Saga n'aurait pas eu connaissance. Longtemps il avait cru que la confiance du jeune Grec lui avait été entièrement dévolue, mais il savait aujourd'hui que les sentiments d'Aiolos à son égard avaient comporté une grande part d'illusion.

Ne lui avait-il pas caché, quatre années durant, qu'il connaissait l'existence de Kanon ?

La trahison avait été si déchirante, si épouvantable… Il savait qu'il aurait pu en mourir, mais la douleur qui l'avait alors transpercé avait curieusement fini par le fortifier.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se trouvait enfin à la tête du Domaine, armé de son Cosmos incommensurable et de sa profonde détermination à changer les choses. Shion avait été un mauvais Pope, qui peu à peu avait laissé se déliter le Sanctuaire au point que son armée avait manqué succomber aux attaques répétées d'une déesse mineure et de ses acolytes. Tant de chevaliers si bons et si valeureux étaient alors tombés – Aiolos avait tant perdu, ses parents d'abord, puis son maître bien-aimé.

Aussi contradictoire que cela parût, c'était pour Aiolos qu'il avait décidé de renverser l'ordre établi. Pour Kanon aussi, prisonnier d'une malédiction inique, enfermé des années durant sous les fondations du temple des Gémeaux comme le Minotaure dans son labyrinthe.

Et si tous les deux étaient absents à ses côtés…

_Par ta faute, par ta faute !_

… alors plus que jamais, il devrait se battre pour contrer le jeu des Parques et conforter sa position.

De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il lui semblait parfois que l'obscurité qui susurrait au creux de son esprit portait les accents ironiques de son jumeau. Elle se moquait souvent de lui, de ses craintes et des traces d'incertitude qui persistaient dans son cœur. Elle raillait son sentimentalisme exacerbé à l'égard des souvenirs qu'il chérissait et des remords qui parfois affleuraient à la surface de sa conscience troublée.

Elle se taisait cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte dont lui seul détenait la clé, dernier rempart de son trésor le mieux gardé. C'était une pièce dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence, sise dans les tréfonds du palais. D'autres Popes avant lui en avaient peut-être fait usage en leur temps, dissimulant à l'intérieur quelque précieux artefact ou secret honteux.

Il s'y rendait au moins une fois par mois, trompant avec aisance la vigilance de ses propres gardes et disparaissant des heures entières dans les entrailles de sa propre demeure. La serrure consistait en un dispositif complexe réagissant aux pulsations de son Cosmos. Une clé, qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, activait les ressorts élaborés maintenant la porte close.

La pièce était sombre et froide, dallée d'un marbre dont il n'était jamais parvenu à définir la nuance. Les murs ne portaient aucune décoration. Ne s'y trouvait en son centre qu'un unique socle où reposait, paisible et immobile, la dépouille du Sagittaire.

C'était le jeune Shura qui l'avait découverte dans les ruines d'un ancien temple, au-delà des limites du Péribole, la barrière de Cosmos des Saints d'Argent qui protégeait le Sanctuaire. Pétri de remords à la vue du cadavre de celui qu'il avait tant admiré, il était resté un long moment agenouillé auprès du corps sans vie, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à l'immense culpabilité d'avoir porté la main sur son ami, même s'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à la volonté de son supérieur. Saga n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser l'Illusion diabolique pour atténuer sa souffrance et faire glisser son esprit dans un oubli réparateur. À eux deux, ils avaient ensuite rapatrié le corps d'Aiolos jusqu'au palais, profitant de la confusion générale qui régnait dans les rangs des chevaliers pour se glisser sans être vu de quiconque. Le Capricorne était retourné auprès de ses pairs, sans autre pensée que la certitude d'avoir accompli son devoir.

Depuis, Saga veillait sur le sommeil sans rêve de son ami, accompagnant les jours et les nuits qui passaient sans altérer le corps dépourvu de souffle comme de Cosmos. Les membres étaient roides, la peau glacée, les yeux ternes sous la fine membrane des paupières. Malgré tout, la mort n'était pas venue accomplir son œuvre terrible de décomposition et de putréfaction. Toujours merveilleusement beau, jeune et pur, comme si la main des dieux s'était posée sur lui pour le protéger des contingences humaines. Par un prodige inexplicable, il vieillissait lentement, obéissant au cours d'un temps qui n'était plus celui des simples mortels. On ne lui donnait pas tout à fait seize ans, avec ses jambes déliées, ses hanches étroites, son torse imberbe et ses boucles un peu trop longues.

Le Pope se pencha au-dessus du Sagittaire. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il écarta du front de son ami les mèches brunes et soyeuses.

L'âme d'Aiolos était perdue quelque part dans les limbes, à la frontière inaccessible du royaume des morts. Lorsqu'il avait chargé le petit Cancer de la retrouver coûte que coûte, il lui avait bien fallu révéler une partie de la vérité sous les mensonges éhontés. Angelo n'éprouvait pas les mêmes scrupules que son ami le Capricorne, aussi il n'avait pas été question d'utiliser sur lui les subterfuges de la manipulation mentale. En revanche, son indépendance et son arrogance avaient dû être matées. Grâce aux scellés d'Athéna elle-même, il avait privé le jeune Italien de ses attaques les plus puissantes, ne lui laissant que la possibilité de manipuler son âme et celle d'autrui pour les envoyer aux abords de Yomotsu Hirasaka. Il lui avait promis de lui rendre ses autres arcanes lorsqu'il lui ramènerait l'âme d'Aiolos, mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu et il avait encore le temps de décider s'il s’acquitterait ou non de sa promesse envers le Cancer. Il répugnait à se départir de la soumission, bien que forcée, du quatrième gardien.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras du Sagittaire, troublées par le contraste entre leur teint hâlé et leur rigidité marmoréenne. Elles se posèrent sur la courbe des épaules et assurèrent leur prise tandis que Saga penchait un peu plus son visage vers celui d'Aiolos.

Les lèvres du mort demeurèrent indifférentes à son baiser.

~Fin~


End file.
